<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Text Me! by toothic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672782">Just Text Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothic/pseuds/toothic'>toothic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of cuddles, Cell Phones, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interrogation, Jade West Is Whipped, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Texting, just a bit, pocky, reader is embarrassed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothic/pseuds/toothic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade doesn't like talking on the phone, but Reader always calls her instead of texting. Reader admits that it's because they want to hear Jade's voice. </p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>Two times Reader got away with calling instead of texting, and one time they didn't. </p>
<p> Jade x Gender-Neutral!Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade West/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Text Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first fic on this platform. Um yeah, that's all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-ONE-</strong>
</p>
<p>   Jade hated lots of things, wet door-nobs (but then again, who likes them?), ducks, and this list could go on but then it would take hours to read. And one of the things she hated most was talking on the phone. She never understood why anybody would want to talk on the phone when you could just type and not have to listen to anybody's annoying voice. Hence why she only answered the phone 5% of the time and hung up the rest of the time. By now everybody had gotten the memo to stop calling her, and they did. Only calling when it was an emergency. Everybody but you understood this unsaid contract. You always opted to call her rather than text her, and nine times out of ten she always answered, because anytime she didn't you'd send her voice memos of you pleading for her to answer. She was always rendered powerless to you when you sounded just so sad.</p>
<p>     Now was one of those nines times. Jade had been reading 'Animal Farm' by George Orwell when you called. She groaned and went to press the little red button until she saw your face in the contact picture. Her thumb quickly switched course and she immediately pressed the green one instead. </p>
<p>     "Hi~ Jade!"</p>
<p>     "Y/N."</p>
<p>      "So I just saw the cutes-" She cut you off.</p>
<p>      "No! Do not start about a cute dog <em>again</em>!"</p>
<p>     "But it's just so cute! the owner said his name was Mr.Doodles! <em>Mr.Doodles</em>!"</p>
<p>     "This was just something you could've texted me you know." Your line went quiet for a moment before she started again.</p>
<p>    "Why <em>do</em> you always call me? I think I've only ever gotten texts from you when we were in class."</p>
<p>     "...What's wrong with me calling you <em>huh</em>!? You meanie!"</p>
<p>     "I'm not mean! Don't lie you liar!"</p>
<p>     "If I'm a liar you're a meanie!"</p>
<p>     "I'm no- Hold on. Don't do this."</p>
<p>     Whenever you wanted to get away with something you just went off on a tangent and distracted her until she forgot what she was even talking about in the first place. </p>
<p>     "Do what?" Your tone was almost sweet and almost innocent.<em> Almost.</em></p>
<p>"Forget it, but next time you see a stupid dog with an even stupider name, just text me."</p>
<p>     You hummed in response and she hung up the phone.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>-TWO-</strong>
</p>
<p>You always found a way to bypass Jade's no calling rule. You always made sure to curve her questions so that you'd never be lying but not exactly telling the truth. It wasn't like Jade ever truly hated your calls. She did, of course, hate everybody else's but when your number popped up on her screen she'd answer always. She loved your weird squeals, snorts, and giggles you made when the two of you were talking. Everything you did was cute to her. But after a while, she got suspicious of you. The way you'd always call her over the smallest things. As if looking for any reason at all to call her. How whenever she asked you to just text her you never directly said 'yes' or any time she asked about your calling addiction you just changed the subject.</p>
<p>     Right now you had just noticed a bunny hopping along through the long stretch of grass of which you were walking along. You'd often take an afternoon to just wander this park that was just grass, trees, flowers, and animals. Few children were ever spotted there but you and a few others were frequent visitors. Your favorite thing to do there was just sitting on one of the many benches and watching for any and all animals. One of the animals being bunnies. Animals of which happen to be your newest reason to call a certain loud-mouthed-dark-haired girl.</p>
<p>     It only took two rings before her voice came from the phone's speaker. </p>
<p>"Y/N! Again? What is it this time?"</p>
<p>"Bunny!"</p>
<p>     Jade grumbled about you wasting her time but you just went on about the small animal you'd noticed. You didn't talk for very long as there wasn't much about the animal to describe. It was fairly small, grey with some brown patches, beady black eyes, ears that stook up toward the sky, and two long front teeth.</p>
<p>"I will ask again, why did you call me for this?"</p>
<p>"<em>Because</em> the bunny was <em>so</em> super cute and you <em>needed </em>to hear about it!"</p>
<p>"Needed, did I?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh!"</p>
<p>"Then <em>why</em> didn't you just<em> text </em>me."</p>
<p>"What's that Jade?" You started to blow into the mic of the phone.</p>
<p>"You're breaking up! Call you later!" </p>
<p>You stuffed your phone back into your jacket pocket and started the longish walk back to your car. </p>
<p>
  <strong>-THREE-</strong>
</p>
<p>     This time you called her when you were in the supermarket, getting snacks for you and Jade's monthly movie marathon. You two got together monthly to watch movies all night and spend the day together the day after, every last Saturday and Sunday of every month. It started when Jade's parents went on another business trip for the weekend and she had gotten lonely and invited you over for the weekend. Though she would never admit to being lonely, you knew. Anyway, you each took turns buying the snacks. Last time Jade bought them so now it was your turn. And at the moment you were trying to decide between strawberry pocky or cookies and cream. It took you a minute but you ended up deciding to call Jade and ask which one to get.</p>
<p>     And, in true whipped sapphic nature she answered almost as soon as you called. </p>
<p>
  <em>"What!"</em>
</p>
<p>"hi, love."</p>
<p>It took a minute but she mumbled a 'hi' in return.</p>
<p>"Should I get strawberry or cookies and cream pocky?" </p>
<p>"Really, Y/N?"</p>
<p>"hm?"</p>
<p>"You call me.. over<em> Pocky?!"</em></p>
<p>You pouted, even though you knew she couldn't see you.</p>
<p>"Mhm! Now tell me!"</p>
<p>"You could've tex-"</p>
<p>"I know I know I could've texted you, but I didn't, so tell me now which one to get!"</p>
<p>"If you know to text me, then why, <em>why,</em> do you always call?"</p>
<p>"because i- forget it, ill just get Oreos."</p>
<p>You pulled the phone away and went to press 'hang up' but a 'wait!' coming from the small box stopped you. You pressed the phone up to your cheek once more.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Get the strawberry ones."</p>
<p>"Okay! Bye-bye, love you!" </p>
<p>you hung up before she could say it back.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>     It was an hour after the whole pocky incident and you were now on your first movie of the night, which was of course, 'The scissoring'. You always started the night off with some type of horror movie, per Jade's request. </p>
<p>She was pulling out one of the four pocky boxes you had purchased. </p>
<p>"Y/N?"</p>
<p>You turned your head from the screen to her. </p>
<p>"Why do you always call me! And don't call me mean, or a liar, or anything! Just tell me the truth. Or I'll end this weekend early. I swear on it!"</p>
<p>At that, you frowned. You were on one hand embarrassed at the true reasoning behind all your calls, but you wanted to be with jade for the next twenty-four hours so you gave in almost immediately after she said that.</p>
<p>"Well I just," you tilted your head down and mumbled out the rest in a confusing sentence. <em>"Ilikehearingyourvoiceandijustiguessitrytolookforanyreasontohearitagain"</em></p>
<p>"Huh? Speak slower, love. Look- I won't make fun of you, I swear."</p>
<p>You look up at her and nod slightly.</p>
<p>"I said, I call you all the time because I like hearing your voice, so I guess I kinda just started looking for any reason to call you and hear it again. I'm sorry..."</p>
<p>     At this, she tried to bite back a smile but in the end, the smile won and she took your face into her hands. </p>
<p>"You don't need to say sorry, Y/N. It's kind of <em>cute</em>."</p>
<p>     You smiled once more and nestled yourself in her arms after you gave her a sickeningly sweet kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>